I Talk To The Rain
by hikari el
Summary: Tanpa kita ketahui, kita tersambung oleh hujan. Tanpa kuketahui, aku berbicara pada hujan agar dia membiarkan cahaya menyusup melewatinya... for BVF 2 June : Different Serenade! don't like don't read, warning inside!


**I Talk To The Rain**

_Author : hikariHARUNO13_  
><em>Pairing : IchiRuki<em>  
><em>Warning : Canon, Ichigo-centric (well maybe)<em>  
><em>Disclaimer : kaki shinigami itu pasti Rukia. soalnya Tite Kubo keterlaluan nyembunyiinnya sampe kesel sendiri!<br>Disclaimer for quotes : Bleach Official Animation Book SOULs dan VIBEs, Ichigo's quotes at chap 181 When the Rain Left Off_  
><em>Disclaimer for songs : Sakurabito by Sunset Swish, Memories In the Rain by Masakazu Morita and Fumiko Orikasa, Kimi O Mamotte Kimi O Aishite by Sambomaster, Kawaranai Kotoba by Masakazu Morita, Echo by Fumiko Orikasa, Kansha by RSP, Glow by Masakazu Morita and Fumiko Orikasa<br>kalau ada yang salah, tolong diingatkan -_-_  
><em>Summary : Tanpa kita ketahui, kita tersambung oleh hujan. Tanpa kuketahui, aku berbicara pada hujan agar dia membiarkan cahaya menyusup melewatinya.<em>

**N_N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The rain drags Black Sun down but the rain dried by White Moon_

* * *

><p>Hujan.<p>

Aku tau. Aku tak pernah suka hujan. Tau kenapa? Karena saat hujan, permainan sepakbola harus dihentikan. Seharian aku habiskan di rumah dan itu menyebalkan. Saat hujan, aku harus menunggu ayah atau ibuku datang membawa payung. Aku memang masih bocah tapi aku tau menunggu itu membosankan. Saat hujan, aku selalu basah sepulang dari dojo. Truk-truk yang lewat tak pernah tau ada aku yang berjalan di pinggir jalan. Dan saat hujan, aku kehilangan ibuku...

Benar, hujan telah merenggut kebahagiaanku. Dia menjatuhkanku ke dalam kubangan dalam tanpa aku tau di mana ujungnya. Memberatkan napasku, membelenggu dadaku. Dia ingin aku mati.

Aku merasa sudah mati.

* * *

><p><em>Until the sound of the pouring rain ceases, there will be no light<em>

* * *

><p>Seharusnya hujan hari ini.<p>

Aku bukan peramal cuaca, aku tau. Musim semi tapi udara musim panas mulai terasa. Cuaca secerah ini mustahil jika tiba-tiba muncul hujan. Aku sudah tau itu. Tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini, wajar jika aku mengira hujan akan turun, bukan?

Keluargaku dibantai oleh wujud yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku merasa jantungku berdegup cepat sekali begitu melihat Yuzu terseok-seok ke kamar. Kepalanya berdarah. Dengan suara bergetar dia mengatakan tiba-tiba ada ledakan lalu pingsan. Tubuhku makin menegang begitu melihat ayahku tergeletak berlumuran darah. Pandanganku mulai mengabur begitu melihat Karin berada dalam genggaman besar monster itu.

Aku tak mengindahkan serentetan kalimat yang datang entah dari mana karena aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Aku sudah buta. Aku sudah buta oleh perasaan ngeri, marah, geram...khawatir. Semuanya berubah gelap ketika kakiku terasa seperti berlari. Sepertinya aku berdiri berhadapan dengan monster itu karena seringainya terlihat seakan mengejekku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja mulutku bergerak.

"Coba saja bunuh dan bawa aku!"

Lalu monster itu menatapku lapar. Dia tiba-tiba lari menerjangku.

Bukankah seharusnya hujan datang? Aku sudah akan kehilangan semuanya. Seharusnya hujan turun menertawakanku.

Cih, terdengar seperti aku mengharapkannya!

Tapi yang turun bukan hujan. Bukan tetesan air dingin yang membuat alisku berkedut. Sosok itu melompat, _dia_ melempar tatapan_nya_ yang tajam padaku. Itu. Kusebut itu karena _dia_ bukan orang; manusia. _Dia_ roh ― karena entah kenapa _dia_ menyebut-nyebut diri_nya_ shinigami. Aneh memang. Tapi sepertinya katana yang _ia_ genggam bukan mainan.

"Kau sudah tau kau, kau takkan menang hanya dengan kekuatanmu, kan? Atau kaupikir, semua akan selesai begitu kau serahkan jiwamu? Dua-duanya sama-sama bodoh!"

Aku seperti tertampar oleh kata-kata_nya_. Semuanya terlihat jelas kembali di mataku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa _dia_ berlari ke arah monster itu. Membiarkan tubuh_nya_ hampir hancur untuk melindungiku. Aku juga tak mengerti saat _dia_ menodongkan katana_nya_ padaku. Dia hendak menolongku dengan memberikan setengah kekuatan_nya_ agar keluargaku dan aku selamat. Gila! Tidak ada yang mau melakukan itu untuk orang asing. Shinigami ini...

"Bukan shinigami. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia," paraunya.

Dan di hari itu, _dia_ sudah menyelamatkanku.

_Dia_ sudah mengubah duniaku.

* * *

><p><em>The rain of June only determines life and death<em>

* * *

><p>Alasan? Aku tak butuh alasan. Apalagi untuk membunuh pembunuh ibuku di depan sana.<p>

Ya, hollow ― begitu _dia_ mengatakan_nya_ sampai aku muak ― di depanku yang selalu menyeringai. Matanya terlihat menyipit. Nadanya ketika berbicara makin membulatkan niatku untuk membantainya habis-habisan tanpa ampun.

Dia yang sudah menodai tangannya sendiri dengan darah ibuku. Kuku-kukunya yang mengambil paksa roh ibuku. Di dalam tubuhnya, entah di mana, ada ibuku. Apalagi hollow itu mencuri memoriku, membuat wajah yang nampak seperti ibu. Menyerangku dengan cara curang seperti itu. Aku muak begitu mengetahui hal itu.

Aku tidak peduli hujan turun. Justru ini membangkitkan nostalgia, hari di mana aku kehilangan ibuku. Jadi aku bisa membunuhnya tanpa ampun, mengingat dia bekerja sama dengan hujan ini untuk mengambil ibu dariku.

Semua rasa benci itu, penyesalanku, kembali membutakan pandanganku. Rasa nyeri di perutku berdenyut-denyut. Aku tak bisa membedakan yang mana denyut jantungku dan denyut dari luka di perutku. Satu-satunya pikiran yang terus berputar di kepalaku hanyalah 'akan kubunuh bajingan ini!'. Tidak peduli jika itu membunuh diriku sendiri. Maka saat pembunuh ibuku itu melarikan diri, aku berteriak memanggilnya untuk kembali. Memanggilnya untuk duel sampai mati.

Sampai ketika sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh dadaku. Menahan tubuhku agar tidak berbuat lebih jauh.

"Sudah cukup! Sudah hentikan!"

Tapi aku terus memaksa untuk mengejar hollow itu tapi _dia_ menahan tubuhku.

"Kau juga dia sudah tidak bisa bertarung! Pertarungan sudah berakhir!"

Suara_nya_ tidak teredam dalam hujan tapi aku tidak bisa mencerna maknanya. Aku terus memaksa. Aku tidak mengindahkan kata-kata_nya_.

"Belum! Dia belum mati! Aku masih bisa bertarung! Aku masih―"

Aku tau dia benar tapi hatiku yang paling dalam tidak mau mengakuinya. Satu-satunya cara untuk menang hanyalah salah satu dari kami mati. Aku harus membunuhnya untuk menang...

Lalu semua berubah gelap.

"Ichigo!"

* * *

><p><em>I remember now... The reason why I wanted to save you so much<em>

* * *

><p>Tapi apa <em>dia<em> tau?

Saat aku terbangun, aku bersyukur. Yang kurasakan memang rasa sakit. Tapi aku dapat merasakan rasa hangat menjalar dari luka di perutku. Luka yang sudah sembuh oleh kedua tangan mungil yang sempat menahan tubuhku saat aku pingsan tadi. Jemari lentik yang selalu menekan dada bahkan kepalaku jika tugasku sebagai _subsitute shinigami_ harus dilaksanakan sesegera mungkin. _Dia_, yang punggung_nya_ menjauhiku, sosok kecil angkuh itu...

Aku merasa bersyukur hujan sudah berhenti. Bahkan aku melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah dari pelangi.

_Cahaya_.

* * *

><p><em>Even though it was raining, it was obvious you were crying<em>

* * *

><p>Aku tau apa saja kesalahan yang kuperbuat selama ini. Aku pernah menangis saat Tatsuki mengalahkanku di pertandingan pertamaku di dojo. Sebagai lelaki, menangis bisa mencoreng harga diri dan aku sudah mencorengnya dengan mudah. Aku juga pernah membuang makanan yang tidak kusuka tanpa sepengetahuan ayah dan ibu. Hei, aku masih bocah. Itu wajar untuk dilakukan, bukan? Aku takkan menghitung membalas tendangan ayah dan meninju berandalan itu adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan terbesarku adalah ketika aku tidak bisa melindungi ibuku. Namun ayahku mengatakan jika aku bersedih maka dia tidak punya muka untuk menghadapi ibu nanti. Aku harus setuju dengan perkataan ayahku itu. Lalu satu lagi.<p>

Saat aku ingin melindungi_nya_ tapi malah aku yang dilindungi_nya_. Selalu.

Aku kehilangan _dia_. Shinigami itu. Aku yang terbaring hanya bisa berteriak agar _dia_ tidak pergi. Aku hanya bisa terbaring di jalan yang basah karena hujan. Ya, hujan. Kebetulan sekali. Hujan itu membawa bau anyir darahku. Aku kesal karena hujan itu berhasil membuatku seperti orang tanpa kekuatan. Hanya terbaring sambil terengah melarang_nya_. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Aku terkesiap. Mendengar _dia_ berteriak. Aku yakin suara_nya_ bergetar saat itu.

"Coba saja bergerak selangkah dari situ! Coba saja mengejarku..."

Aku hanya diam sambil mendengar kata-kata_nya_. _Dia_ menoleh ke arahku. Mata violet_nya_ terlihat samar. Tapi aku tau pasti tatapan apa itu. Bahkan di dalam hujan, aku dapat melihat _dia_ sudah akan menangis.

"Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Melihat_nya_ seperti itu... Aku lupa sesaat dengan semua luka yang diberikan shinigami berselendang perak itu. Yang lebih sakit saat itu adalah dadaku. Berdetak tak menentu.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan mati. Diam saja di situ dan hiduplah lebih lama walau hanya sedetik."

Aku hanya bisa melihat cahaya samar setelah itu. Dan sosok_nya_ yang hampir menghilang dari pandanganku. Hujan pun tidak berhenti saat itu.

Lagi-lagi, aku dilindungi.

Maka dari itu, aku memiliki hutang pada_nya_. Aku berlatih untuk menyelamatkan_nya_. Untuk bisa bertarung melawan shinigami-shinigami yang mengambil_nya_ dengan paksa. Yang sudah membuat_nya_ melindungiku.

Harga diri? Bukan. Ini hutang budi.

Aku tak peduli dengan munculnya orang-orang baru yang akan memburu untuk membunuhku. Aku tak peduli jika tubuhku berlumuran darah dan hampir koyak sampai tidak bisa bangkit berdiri. Aku tak peduli dengan teriakan_nya_ untuk melarangku datang menyelamatkan_nya_. Aku tak peduli jika aku ditebas berkali-kali, tersayat pedang di mana-mana. Aku akan pergi ke sana, menyelamatkan dan membawa_nya_ pulang. Meskipun itu berarti aku mati.

Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang membuat_nya_ menderita.

Dan saat melihat_nya_ selamat, saat _dia_ memutuskan sesuatu yang diiinginkan_nya_, dadaku terasa ringan. Melihat_nya_ tersenyum kembali saat itu sangat... Entahlah, melegakan?

"Terima kasih, Ichigo!"

Tidak, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu.

_Terima kasih, Rukia._

Mungkin tanpamu aku takkan bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Terima kasih, sudah memberiku kekuatan. Terima kasih sudah memaksaku habis-habisan agar aku mau melatih kekuatan shinigami-ku. Terima kasih karena ada di sana ketika Kon tidak kubawa di saku. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku meski aku malah lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Terima kasih sudah melindungi dan menjagaku.

_Terima kasih..._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to you, I think the rain has stopped<em>

* * *

><p>Suatu saat apa yang kumiliki pasti akan hilang.<p>

Aku tau seperti apa rasanya kehilangan itu. Apalagi jika itu adalah sesuatu yang menunjukkan harga dirimu, melengkapi kehidupanmu, pusat kasih sayangmu. Aku pernah kehilangan pusat keluargaku. Dan sekarang aku harus kehilangan kekuatanku. Tidak hanya itu, kini aku tidak bisa melihat hantu menyebalkan yang sehari-harinya selalu kuhiraukan. Dan kehadiran_nya_ perlahan-lahan mulai memudar.

"Ini perpisahan, Ichigo."

Tidak. Aku memohon dalam hati agar ini semua hanya mimpi. Aku seharusnya sudah mengetahui konsekuensi dari apa yang kuperbuat saat melawan Aizen. Aku tau benar bahwa jika aku melakukannya maka kekuatan shinigami-ku akan hilang. Dan itu berarti, kemungkinan kekuatan spiritualku ikut menghilang patut diperhitungkan.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Apa yang kukatakan? Tapi kami baru bertemu. Baru saling mengenal. Belum setahun dan sekarang aku sudah tidak akan melihat_nya_?

"Apa? Jangan sedih begitu. Kalaupun kau tidak dapat melihatku, aku masih dapat melihatmu," canda_nya_ sambil melipat tangan_nya_ di dada. Aku segera menggaruk kepala sambil menunduk. Diam-diam aku tersenyum. Selalu begitu. Dia seperti pembaca pikiran.

"Apa? Itu sama sekali tidak membuatku senang dan aku juga tidak sedih!"

Sebenarnya aku menyesal. Justru aku merasa dadaku terasa sakit beberapa kali saat _dia_ mengatakan bahwa aku tak bisa melihat_nya_ lagi. Bagaimana caranya aku mengejek_nya_ jika melihat_nya_ saja tidak bisa? Bagaimana caranya aku membalas perkataan_nya_ jika suara_nya_ tidak dapat kudengar? Bagaimana caranya aku menggendong_nya_ di punggungku jika menyentuh_nya_ saja tidak bisa? Oh benar, saat-saat seperti itu sudah tidak akan ada lagi. Karena saat aku menatap_nya_, _dia_ terlihat seperti kertas yang terbakar. Awalnya hanya ujung shihakushou-_nya_ tapi seperti api menjalar sampai badan_nya_.

"Bilang pada semua, aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik," ucapku.

"Ya."

* * *

><p><em>The moment I gaze at your eyes, let it echoes somewhere inside my heart<em>

* * *

><p>Aku tersenyum saat <em>dia<em> menengadah, menangkap tatapanku. Perutku bergemuruh saat _dia_ menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dadaku sekali lagi berdenyut menyakitkan. Aku tak mengerti. Mengapa _dia_ terlihat sedih di saat aku yang seharusnya bersedih?

Sebentar lagi, aku kehilangan _dia_.

"Selamat tinggal, Rukia."

Aku menutup mataku sejenak lalu menengadah. Tak ada gunanya aku menunduk. _Dia_ sudah hilang dari pandanganku. Hanya pandanganku. Ironis, meskipun mungkin _dia_ masih di sekitar sini tapi aku merasa kosong. Ada yang kosong, entah di mana.

Tapi tanpa_nya_, takkan ada yang mengubah diriku.

"Terima kasih."

Lalu setelahnya, aku akan menjalani hidupku. Dan _dia_ menjalani hidup_nya_.

**.**

**.**

_Back to back, we started walking_

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes we stubbornly dissagree and refuse to give in, but in the end, you're still very important to me. So even now, I sincerely hope we're together<em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap langit dari balik jendela kamar. Aku biarkan pantatku merasa rileks di kasur empuk yang kududuki. Aku melipat kakiku di atas kasur lalu melipat tanganku di dada. Aku kembali menatap jendela begitu aku merasa cukup nyaman dengan posisi dudukku. Biasanya jendela itu selalu terbuka tapi si pemilik kamar malah menutupnya. Hujan, kilah_nya_. Tapi memang benar. Langit yang tadi cerah tertutup awan keabuan diikuti oleh suara bergemuruh yang berdentum. Aku hanya mengamati perubahan itu. Semuanya terpantul di iris violetku. Angin dingin masih bisa menyusup lewat sekat jendela. Menggelitik kulitku. Wangi hujan dapat kucium bersamaan ketika ritme hujan semakin cepat.

Hujan.

Ya, aku tau. Aku tidak terlalu suka hujan. Di _Real World_, hujan dipersepsikan dengan cara yang rumit. Dan anehnya hujan malah dimasukkan ke soal ujian. Hujan juga berarti harus menunggu jika aku kelupaan membawa payung. Bagusnya... Aku tidak pernah suka menunggu dan aku kesal jika hal itu terjadi. Dan saat hujan, Kaien-dono...

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Aku ingin melupakan bagaimana bau anyir darah itu bercampur dengan wangi hujan. Aku juga ingin melupakan saat aku memeluk tubuh Kaien-dono yang roboh dalam pelukanku. Aku ingin sekali melupakan...

Saat Kaien-dono mengucapkan terima kasih.

Untuk apa? Aku tak mengerti. Terima kasih untuk merenggut nyawanya? Itu konyol.

"Sedang apa?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat_nya_ tengah memandangku. _Dia_, yang berpostur tinggi tegap dengan rambut oranye menyala. Setidaknya itu yang mampu mendeskripsikan_nya_. Aku hanya menatap_nya_ sekilas lalu kembali menatap jendela.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"Jangan mengubah pembicaraan," ujar_nya_. Dia mengeluh, seperti biasa. Aku bisa merasakan kasur yang menjadi tempatku duduk sedikit menurun. _Dia_ sudah ada di sebelahku, melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Menatap jendela.

"Kau jadi tidak bisa ke toko binatang ya?" tanya_nya_.

"Untuk apa?"

"Melihat kelinci."

"Kau mau mengejekku?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah_nya_ dengan gerakan cepat. Lipatan tanganku di dada tidak bergeming. Belum saatnya untuk memukul atau menendang_nya_.

"Aku cuma mengatakan kalau kau―argh!" Ya, aku memukul_nya_ cukup keras di lengan dan menurutku itu cukup. Pemuda seperti _dia_ hanya bisa mengeluh kesakitan sambil menatapku geram tanpa bisa memukul balik. Ha! Dasar bocah!

Aku bisa merasakan _dia_ masih menatapku. Tapi bukan tatapan geram. Tatapan lain.

"Aku sedang melihat pemandangan," jawabku tanpa menoleh.

"Ini yang kausebut pemandangan?" Dari ujung mataku, aku bisa melihat _dia_ duduk dengan posisi seperti bersandar ke belakang. Menumpukan badan_nya_ dengan kedua tangan_nya_ yang dijejalkan di kasur, membuat bahunya terangkat. Kaki_nya_ yang panjang dia luruskan sampai telapak_nya_ menapak lantai. Aku bisa tau kalau _dia_ juga tidak menoleh ke arahku. Kami sibuk memandang ke depan.

Ada jeda. Hanya pantulan kami di kaca jendelalah yang saling kami tatapi. Aku terhipnotis sepenuhnya pada tetes-tetes air yang berjatuhan ke bumi itu. Sesekali angin meniupnya. Beberapa tetes itu menabrak kaca jendela, membuat irama tersendiri. Baik aku maupun _dia_, tidak ada yang mau memecah keheningan. Sepertinya, kami sama-sama sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku tau apa yang dipikirkan_nya_. Terasa dari reiatsu yang terasa sangat berat. Reiatsu yang dikeluarkan_nya_.

"Rukia," ucap_nya_ memecahkan suasana sepi yang sempat terbentuk.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau―ah tidak."

Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku tau apa yang ingin dikatakan_nya_. Kenapa dia harus menghentikan_nya_ di tengah-tengah? Apa menurut_nya_ jawabanku tidak begitu penting?

"Hujan, ya? Aku juga tidak terlalu suka hujan." Aku bisa merasakan _dia_ bergeming. _Dia_ menunduk. Aku yakin mata hazel_nya_ berkilat dengan berbagai emosi. Aku selalu menangkap emosi-emosi itu dari_nya_. Seberapapun _dia_ menyembunyikannya dariku, aku akan langsung tau. _Dia_ tidak bisa berpura-pura di depanku.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan. Apa kau sudah makan, itu maksudku."

Aku menoleh menatap_nya_ tapi _dia_ menolak menatapku. Pembohong. Aku tau _dia_ berbohong.

"Bodoh," ujarku. Aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk. Ritme hujan melambat. Suasana di balik jendela kini sudah mulai terang kembali.

_Dia_ tidak bangkit dari kasur. _Dia_ hanya memandangku. Sinar mata_nya_ hangat.

Seperti matahari.

"Terima kasih," ucap_nya_.

Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk tidak memanggilku Ichigo di depan teman-temanku."

Dadaku berdentum beberapa kali. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tau _dia_ berbohong tapi aku tidak tau apa alasannya _dia_ mengatakan hal itu.

Aku hanya memberikan_nya_ senyum sombong seperti biasa. Aku membuka pintu kamar. Tapi sebelum aku keluar, aku balas memandang_nya_. Dengan nada manja, aku menggoda_nya_.

"Jadi, Kurosaki-kun ingin melihat pelangi atau tidak?"

_After the rain, it just glows_

.

.

**_end_**

* * *

><p><em>author's babbling :<em>

**oke, sebenernya hikari's feeling like g6 (gundah gulana galau gajelas gimana gitu) pas ngerjain fic ini. mungkin karena jiwa ichiruki fangirl hikari yang selama ini rehat karena sang nona besar lagi hengkang dari manganya belum nongol juga. grrrr! ini bikin hikari jadi stres nungguin siapa pemilik kaki shinigami itu. kesannya kayak cinderella tapi bukan!**  
><strong>tapi hikari seneng ternyata masih banyak fans ichiruki yang hidup (apa maksudnya sih?) fic ini hikari buat mungkin karena hikari sangat rindu dengan kehadiran Rukia beserta pairing ichiruki. saking kangennya, hikari sampe muter berulang kali lagu kawaranai kotoba, echo sama glow. huaaaaaaaaang! ichiruki, come back please!<strong>  
><strong>hikari agak gimana gitu sama fic ini jadi pleaaaaaaaaaaase sekali tolong berikan kritik atau saran atas fic ini! (motif minta di review)<strong>  
><strong>so IchiRuki fans out there, i'm here too! waiting for Rukia's appearance.<strong>

**akhir kata, review~ :)))**


End file.
